Of Might and Magic
by LongBow2900
Summary: AU: powerful Naruto: after being betrayed by konoha Naruto finds himself after a freak accident in a new world full of danger and strife. remake of Making of a legend


I'm back with the **remake** of **making of a legend**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that belong to Naruto or any other anime or game,I only own my oc's

It is inspired by fantasy games and stories

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**demon talking"**

"_**demon thinking"**_

Chapter 1: prologue

Betrayed, konoha had betrayed him, just because of what he carried and not because of who he was. The truth hit the young man hard, he had blond hair, blue eyes, a well toned body, three whisker like scars on each cheek and he was dressed in a black jacket with orange stripes to the sides, an orange pants and blue shinobi sandals. He was Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the most dreaded demon of all: Kyuubi no Youko, the nine-tailed demon fox. And at the moment captured by Akatsuki and at their mercy. "_what did I ever do to deserve this, it's just not fair all I want is to be acknowledged" _he thought sadly "_and this is how they treat me."_

He could see the members of Akatsuki preparing themselves for the extraction ritual. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the shark-man Hoshigaki Kisame an S-rank missing-nin from kiri also know as the monster of the mist, wanted for the slaying of the water daimyo and his 40 bodyguards and one of the former 7 swordsmen of the mist. Then there was his partner the kinslayer Uchiha Itashi an S-rank missing-nin from konoha, former ANBU captain and the Uchiha prodigy, wanted for slaying his entire clan, save for his little brother and the reason why the boy betrayed konoha for power, they were the only 2 he recognized. On the sidelines was something named Zetsu, apparently a missing-nin from kusa with a Venus fly-trap encasing his head, then there was a rather feminine looking blond man with a bang in front of his left eye, his other eye was blue named Deidara who was talking about art with a hunchbacked, black haired man whom he called Sasori-danna. Behind him he could hear two individuals arguing, and he could hear a lot of cursing, if he could see them he'd see a man with pink eyes, white hair, a tri-bladed scythe doing the cursing and a man with a mask. They were Kakuzu and Hidan the 'two' immortals of Akatsuki. In front of him was a blue-haired woman named Konan and the Akatsuki leader, a man named Pein. He had swirling eyes, orange hair and a lot of piercings in his nose.

Naruto thought back on how he got in this mess.

Flashback a few days ago

It was late at night, nearing ghosthour, and Naruto was walking towards konoha with the toad sannin Jiraiya who was in his regular outfit, a red vest with a green undershirt and pants, Jiraiya also had a broken nose, a black eye and bruised ribs. "I can't believe it, we stop for five minutes at a hotspring resort and in those 5 minutes you get beaten up by some kunoichis for spying on them in the woman's bath" said the blond angrily. "You can't blame me" retorted Jiraiya "because I had to train you I barely had time to do my research. I had barely enough research material for my new book 'icha icha tactics'." "Well you could have used my sexy no jutsu to sneak in the woman side of the baths and write down your research later." Countered the blond smugly. "I will not resort to such tactics" shouted the toad hermit "I am a super-pervert and sneaking in the woman baths like that goes against the code of honor of perverts." "So your still mad that my book icha icha royalty was the second best selling

icha icha book to date." Asked Naruto innocently. "Yes-I mean no and shut up brat we're here."

Naruto shut up immediately and looked at the gates of konoha. He wondered what had changed while he was away and how his friends the remaining 'rooky nine' and team Gai were doing. But since it was so late Naruto decided to go to his old, run-down apartment after saying his goodbyes to the toad sage.

Some things never change. As he got to his apartment he saw that it hadn't changed and he was a bit relieved looks like no drunken villager had tried to torch his apartment, then as he got closer he saw some new scorch marks and thought "_Okay, so they just didn't succeed in it_" while a sweat drop formed at the back of his head.

He then entered his apartment and switched the lights on. He then walked t his bedroom and looked for the picture of team 7 from 3 years ago and thought "_just wait Sasuke I'll get you back."_ He was silent for a moment when suddenly his stomach growled, he went to his fridge in hopes of finding something edible. Naruto looked in his fridge and what he saw was a gift from heaven, there in fridge were 18(!) cups of ultra-rare instant ramen. In the blink of an eye Naruto had filled a kettle with water and heated it with a simple katon jutsu and started pouring the water in a ramen cup or 6. After a 3 minute wait he started digging in after saying ittadakimasu. In about 2 minutes he had inhaled his first six cups and started eating another one while happily thinking " _I wonder who bought this stuff, hmm probably either _

_Iruka-sensei__ or Tsunade-bachan" _by the time he finished his train of thought he had eaten 9 bowls of ramen. Then everything went spinning, he tried to get up but his legs wouldn't support his weight anymore, "_Something is wrong" _he thought _"poison but who would..."_ his thoughts where interrupted by darkness beginning to creep up on him then he saw the culprits 2 leaf ANBU's, the last thing he heard was 'now let's get rid of this demon once and for all' then darkness engulfed him and everything went numb.

The next thing he know he was trapped in some sort of seal surrounded by the members of Akatsuki and a truth hitting him like a freight-train.

While Naruto was unconscious

The 2 ANBU's walked to Naruto's body when the monkey ANBU spoke up "I can't believe I ever have seen someone or something eat that fast not even an Akamichi could eat that fast and that's saying a lot. Are you sure you gave him the right drug, normally the target would be out cold after one bowl and he ate 9!" "I'm just as surprised as you are but remember we are dealing with a demon here." Said his partner, sneering from behind his lion mask while checking the jinchuriki's pulse "I am even more surprised he didn't die from an overdose, remember we need him alive for now." While Monkey removed the jinchuriki's weapons and pocketed Naruto's headband, Lion gave the room a one over and hid all the evidence that they were ever here, he was a bit peeved that he didn't find Shodaime's necklace, their leader, Danzo had specifically told them to remove it from the demon and bring it back to HQ. "_Stupid demon-child probably lost it." _Lion then stated "We are done here."

"Yeah, let's get this over with, the sooner we're rid from the demon the better" while monkey henged into Kisame and lion henged into Itachi "we have to get to the meeting point in a few hours, so hurry up will you."

An hour later monkey and lion had successfully escaped konoha and were now at the meeting point with the real Itachi and Kisame and an other masked nin in Akatsuki garb. "Here's the demon-brat, do you have the money?" stated lion.

The masked nin then pulled rather reluctantly a suitcase out of his cloak filled with ryo. After a rather disturbing moment of the figure hugging the suitcase Monkey took the suitcase and just when they were about to leave, were they struck by 2 lightningbolts killing them instantly.

"Did you really have to kill them Kakuza?" asked Kisame.

"Yes" deadpanned Kakuzu "they tried to take MY money away from me, I just saw a way to get it back, without breaking our agreement."

"Huh, I thought they would give us the jinchuuriki if we paid them 10 million Ryo?" asked Kisame sounding confused.

"And we gave them the money. I just took it back after the agreement was fulfilled." Was the Akatsuki treasurer's reply.

"Let's go the leader doesn't like to wait." Said the Uchiha sounding bored but with a slight undertone of fear.

The other 2 just gulped, nodded and left leaving the bodies as food for the crows.

End flashback

"Okay people, it's going to take several days to extract the Kyuubi so let commence the ritual." Shouted the leader.

On cue all the members took there position on the fingers of the sealing statue and started focusing their chakra to extract the demon.

Naruto suddenly found himself suspended in mid air and experienced a pulling sensation on his stomach and pain erupted from it but nothing else happened.

A frown appeared on the leaders face "_Blasted, looks like the shiki fujin is stronger then we thought" _" we have to pour more chakra into the statue we have to subdue the shiki fuin completely.

"_They betrayed me, they betrayed me"_ That was the only thing going through Naruto's mind, his normally heavenly blue eyes were dull and missed any spark of life.

Only pain and sadness were reflected in them. Then red chakra started to pour out of him and started to surround him, new emotions started to show on his face: hurt, anger and finally a look full of hatred with red slanted eyes "_How there they betray me after all I have done for that stinking village, they will all pay for there treason" _ Naruto's nails became claws, his whisker marks became more prominent and a red chakra tail formed as he let out a roar full of anger and hatred, causing the cavern walls to tremble as if scared.

In an undisclosed location on an other plain of existence

"Archmage, we have found a demon of incredible power about a minute ago should we attempt to summon it with the new barrier?"

"Proceed with it, I will be there soon." said the archmage against the acolyte.

The acolyte, dressed in a brown robe, ran off after bowing to the archmage, who was dressed in a purple robe with golden trim and silver swirling patterns on his robe. Both wore hoods that concealed the upper part of their faces only showing a blue and a green eye in case of the archmage.

"_I can sense the power of the demon even here, no not demon, an__ animal spirit with great power. This will be the final the for the new barrier spell we spent years to create." _Were the thoughts of the archmage as he walked to the ritual chamber, shaking with anticipation.

Back with Naruto

All the members of Akatsuki were straining themselves to contain and seal the Bijuu's charka, when out of nowhere 2 purple pentagons appeared, one above and one below to the jinchuuriki.

"I this supposed to happen?" shouted Konan to Pein.

"No and I don't understand what's causing it"

Then the pentagons changed to pentagrams with a circle surrounding it. An eerie sound filled the cavern, black tar-like tentacles came out of the pentagrams and surrounded the struggling jinchuuriki, cutting of the Bijuu's chakra from the sealing statue and forming a black dome around him, the sound kept gaining in strength until they could begin to make out words in a tong no human should be able to speak.

A big flash of black light and the dome, pentagrams, sound and Naruto were gone.

After the shock wore off a cry of anger filled the cavern and the voice of Pein shouted "By the name of the gods could someone explain to me what the hell just happened!"

With the mages

The heat in the chamber had already increased 9 times and it showed no sign of slowing down. All the mages were sweating and straining themselves to pull the spirit to this realm.

Then a loud crack was heard, one of the focus stones cracked under the intense heat inside the barrier.

The archmage frowned while the barrier was holding just fine the materials they used for it were failing under the strain of the heat inside the barrier. He could see how the ground under the black portal was cracked and scorched. It was a sickly fascinating sight, a light green dome-shaped barrier standing 60feet tall and a diameter of 120 feet surrounded by a dark purple pentagram with over a hundred acolytes to maintain it and 5 high-powered mages, himself included, one on each point of the pentagram. And inside the barrier a swirling black disk, 30feet wide and hovering 3 feet of the ground.

If a focus stone were to fail the barrier would collapse and no matter how powerful the mages ware they would be boiled alive by the heat should the barrier fail.

The archmage made his decision "Close the portal, the spirit is to powerful!" All the mages nodded some disappointed, others relieved and started closing the portal. They just started closing the portal when dark red colored energy pillars shot through the portal stopping just short of the barrier. Nine of them in total followed by a head with red slated eyes then came the aura, it inspired terror and promised certain death should you go against it. A realization went through the archmage, the pillars were merely the tails of this spirit, yet each tail alone had more power himself and the spirit was not very happy. An intent to kill started filling the room as the creature released a terrible roar, some acolytes just fainted while others pissed their robes or started trembling like leaves. The creature now was ¾ out of the portal and one could tell that it resembled a nine-tailed fox when the archmage shouted "Use all your power and use your strongest banishment spell against it at the count of 3.

1-2-3!" A multitude of banishment spells were hurled to the creature and it let out a terrible screech but instead of disappearing it turned into a ball of dark red energy and started shrinking, the acolytes started cheering when suddenly the sphere imploded upon itself and sent out a shockwave, destroying the focus stones and knocking down barrier and mages alike. The archmage had closed his eyes expecting to be incinerated by the heat and hoped it would be over soon. After a few moments with nothing happening he opened his eyes and saw no trace of the creature except the scorched earth and the wrecked remain of the fousing stones, its presence was gone and nowhere in the neighborhood, he let out a sigh, pulled out a notepad a wrote down: 'memo: buy better equipment next time'. He looked around and saw the others slowly climbing to there feet. One of them asked "Are you sure that was an animal spirit and not a demon lord?" the archmage could not help sweatdropping at this.

Meanwhile in a forest

A 17-year-old girl, clad in purple armor stumbled upon a heavily bleeding boy with bloodied blond hair and 3 whisker like marks on his cheeks. Laying between some bushes covered only by some heavily torn clothing and a wolf hovering just over him.

End first chapter

Well I hope you like the chapter

review please


End file.
